See What Happens While Looking at Converse?
by Maximum Phantomhive
Summary: Fang and Iggy are in for a surprise while looking at shoes for the Flock.


_**((I, Ariana, do NOT own anything except for the idea of the story!))**_

**Heyy! Ok so recently I went shoe shopping with my Bffwtbu... friend and we kind of ditched my aunt to go look at the gym shoes (Aka CONVERSE AND VANS BUT MOSTLY CONVERSE) {I'm a big converse fan!} and OMG crazy shit happened so basically I just put the flock in our life! Sooooooooooooooooooooooo ENJOY!**

_**Ari's POV **_

"GET UR ASS OUT OF THE CAR JENNY!"

_Oh, hi there! My names Ari, but it's really Ariana, Ari's just a nickname that stayed along with destiny, yeah you get it... Sorry, I'm hyper. Anyway back to this lovely scene._

"I'm going just wait a minute. Cheese!" Jenny said as she was getting out of their aunts red car. "Whatever, let's just go," replied Ariana.

Once in Shoe Carnival, Ariana, Jenny, and their aunt, Maria, went to look at sandals for a special event that was coming up. Around 3 minutes later, Ariana started complaining and started saying it was very annoying , this is stupid, I'm bored, those look like something my grandma would wear. _And I'M NOT KIDDING! MY GRANDMA WOULD WEAR THOSE SHOES! _

Finally, the moment of truth came! Their aunt Mary had to take a phone call, and that was all Ariana needed to have to convince Jenny to ditch there aunt.

"PSSSSSST! JENNY! YO JENNY! UWHHHHHHHOOOOOOOO! JENNY! JENNY, I SEE POCKY!" and at the mention of pocky Ariana knew she had Jenny's full attention.

"WHAT?! Where?!" yelled Jenny as she turned in a full circle, being naïve, looking for it.

"Sorry I had to find a way to get your attention. Come on! Let's go see the converse!"

"Fine," She said sulkily, as she finally gave in.

As both girls walked to the converse aisle they saw two boys, both around there age. One had strawberry blonde hair, a white t-shirt, and faded jeans and the other in Ariana's opinion was drop dead gorgeous. He had jet black hair and olive tone skin, very much like Ariana's was. And a good 4 inches taller than Ariana.

Both boys weren't looking at the girls so they were fine, and in the corner of Ariana's eye she saw all the new converse and practically ran/jumped to them once she snatched a pair of black and white strips converse she held them to her cheek and softly rubbed her hand over the top and whispered, " Shhhhh, baby. Mommas here. "Jenny looked at her best friend in amusement for she had known her friend to be crazy about converse but never this excited to see them, then all of a sudden the universe brought bad luck to both boys near the girls.

_**Fang POV **_

"Iggy, I am not getting pink converse!" Fang yelled, to his practical brother, Iggy.

"Come on man! You'd look good!" Iggy said, trying to convince Fang.

"NO MAN NO!" And at that moment Fang saw two girls, both pretty, but one looked beautiful. She had dark brown hair, almost black, and had very dark brown eyes. No doubt she was Mexican, you can tell by her skin color, olive, but not too much, and had tan mixed in as well. The other girl had well tone skin long light brown hair and hazel eyes she wasn't as tall as the other girl but at least the same height as Iggy. Once Iggy saw them he went to go near them, Fang thought he probably should've stopped him, but he didn't. Fang saw him tap the girl with dark, almost black hair, and said something that sounded like, "Hey there, beautiful. Want me to help pick which shoes you'd look sexy in?" Once he said that the girl screeched, "YOU DAMN PERVERTED ASSHOLE!" She grabbed his arm and flipped him over her head while still holding a black and white strip pair of converse. _Wow this girl has skill_, was running through Fang's mind, and then she stormed off, her friend looked at the tall dark haired boy and said, "Sorry. Ariana hates perverts but only tolerates my perverticy." She looked deep in thought for a second before questioning like a child, "Is that even a word? Heehee, it's a funny word! Uh.. Sorry again." and left Fang staring with my eyes open.

Wow all a pair of converse and a pervert can do together.

-It Ariana, bakas


End file.
